createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egern Republic
The Egern Republic Created by u/yeeshue GEOGRAPHY The area in which the Egern Republic was founded contains dense and lush spruce trees. In the winters, the trees and ground become covered in a dense layer of snow, while once summer rolls around, the trees provide ample shade to keep the Risu people cool. Acorns and nuts are plentiful, while bushes of berries are a bit more rare and are often seen as a delicacy. The kingdom in general is often characterized by tall trees adorned with tree houses all over their upper boughs, rope bridges connecting them between the trees. Near the seas, there are large, steep cliffs that drop straight down into crashing waves. The waves here are so harsh and dangerous that the majority of the Risu usually take care to avoid the coasts as much as possible. During the summers, monsoons and heavy storms roll in, rocking the coasts, making it difficult to develop land there. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Risu are a race of small squirrel people, ranging in height from 2 to 4 feet tall. Their fur can be any from a wide variety of colors from dark blues to dull greys, however the average Risu have red fur with white trims on their bellies these days. They stand on two feet when they interact with others, but when they need to move at a faster pace, the fall to all fours. The Risu often speak fast and quickly are easily excited. Young Risu can be often seen in any village within the Egern Republic running around without a care in the world, doing pranks and playing with toys. They have high metabolisms and require large amounts of food in order to stay healthy, which is the biggest problem that they, as a community, face. No matter what food they find, it never seems to be quite enough. Over time, they've become more accustomed to eating meat, becoming more omnivorous as time has gone on. Most Risu prefer nuts, vegetables, and berries, however. Risu, on average, live from 15-20 years old, and are treated as adults once they turn 10. RACIAL QUIRK The Risu have an almost supernatural sixth sense that has helped them flourish as a society. It allows them to predict when and where predators will be in order to avoid them, dodge and avoid traps with an uncanny accuracy, and in some cases, tell truth from lie. HISTORY There were originally four major tribes of Risu: The Bac were soft blue furred Risu who ruled the North Eastern peninsula of what is now the Egern Republic, burrowing into the cliff walls, and taking advantage of the natural salt to season and preserve their foods; the Nam were dark red furred Risu who lived in the far western edge, and made a habit of eating more berries than anything else due to the abundance of fruits present there; the Dong tribe were black furred Risu that took care of the western central area of the nation as it is today, were the first to develop farms and agriculture; and finally the Tay were white furred Risu that hunted the eastern central forests, and were the first to integrate meats into their diets. It wasn't until Shen Mu, the first silver furred Risu in their history, united these four independent tribes under his mantle, the vine wrapped acorn. He brokered deals, and fought tactical battles that were a wonder for his time. It is said he is the first Risu who bore the sixth sense that is now commonplace in the people. After he united his people, he lived the rest of his life keeping the nation in peace, which is how they became to be the peaceful and mercantilistic nation they are today. SOCIETY The Egern Republic is ruled by a monarchy, and is driven by the merchants that are rife within it. The royal family is denoted by their silver fur. The unification has not led to a perfect utopia, however. A strict classist regime appeared after Shen Mu retired, and his son came into power. The upper boughs of the class structure see themselves as inherently superior to the common Risu, and often use their status to bully them for fun. CULTURE The Risu people absolutely adore the art of the trade, reveling in it as others may revel in the study of art or foods. They are always trying to get the better side of the trade, but they understand that any good trade will always benefit both sides. It is often seen as a insult if there is no negotiation during a trade. Sometimes, they even engage in trade for sport, and this has become their most watched and entertaining form of pastime. Other than that, woodcarving and carpentry are popular crafts in the nation. The wealth of trees gave rise to beautiful, lifelike wood sculptures and carvings, as well as relatively large constructs made of wood. The cuisine in this nation is usually very simple: just a way to get nutrients in the body and sustain their hyper fast metabolisms. More complicated dishes are usually reserved for meals with high price tags, which make them targeted towards the upper class and the royal family. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is rare in the Egern Republic, however the few occasions of magic users are quickly elevated to a higher status, often being scouted by the royal family where they are either employed, trained, and developed by the Shen family, or trained in the basics and sent out into the world to bring back worldly knowledge, such as new foods, technologies, practices, etc. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The nation farms an abundance of tree nuts, berries, and fruits, making those their primary exports. Due to their location, lumber and other wood products are also a prominent resource they take advantage of. Their primary import is foods of any and all kinds. They seek out primarily grains and starchy foods as those are typically most filling. Iron and stone are also important imports. Due to their small stature, it is difficult to manually mine and harvest these resources on their own land, but the lack of ability does not eliminate their need. Posts: The Egern Republic An Old Squirrel Learns a New Trick A declaration of war An essay on flora hybridization taken from schoolwork within the Egern Republic The Egern Republic’s Use of Stonebark The Squirrel’s New Ships